List of characters by species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in Madagascar's movies, TV series, books and comics. Adélie Penguins * Flocks of penguins in ''Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie'' * Johnson * Kowalski * Manfredi * Uncle Nigel * Private * Rico * Rico's sister * Skipper * Skipper's past girlfriend African Elephants *African Reserve's elephants in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Alligators * Roger Armadillos * The Amarillo Kid Aye-Ayes * Brodney * Bronda * Brosalind * Maurice Baboons * Darla * Other Central Park Zoo's baboons Badgers * Becky * Stacy Bats * Andy Fairfax Beavers * Carlos * James * Kendall * Logan Black and White Ruffed Lemur *Hector Boa Costrictors * Savio Brown Bears * Sonya Butterflies * Brendan * Butterfly King * Butterfly Queen * DuBois' victims in ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' Camels * Nick * Nick's partner Cape Buffalos *Cape Buffalo Cats * Max * Puss in Boots Chameleons * Central Park Zoo's chameleons * Chamaloen writer in ''Madagascar'' * Maggie the Unwashed * Masikura Chickens * Blue Hen Chimpanzes * African Reserve's chimpanzes in ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' * Caesar * Lulu * Mason * Phil * Stanislav Cobras * Central Park Zoo's cobras * Doctor S Cockroachs * The Broaches * Chauncey Common Brown Lemurs * Butterfish * Tammy * Todd Crocodiles * African Reserve's crocodiles in [[Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game)|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game)]] * Princess Amy * Central Park Zoo's crocodile in [[A Christmas Caper|''A Christmas Caper]] * Crocodile Ambassador * Enemies in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] * Lil' Arms Magee Crowned Lemurs * Clover * Crimson * Pancho * Grandma Rose Dik-diks * African Reserve's dik-diks in ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Bobby Dodos * Dode * Dode's clones Dogs * Mr. Chew * The Dancing Dogs * DuBois' victims in ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' * Elmer * Enemies in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] * Enemy in [[Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game)|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game)]] Dolphins * Dr. Blowhole * Doris * Kipper * Marty's dolphin in ''Madagascar'' * Trent Ducks * Bradley * DuBois' victims in ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' * Eggy * Mother Duck * Ramona * Samuel Falcons * The Falcon * Kitka Fanalokas * Bruce * Karl Ferrets * Zoe Flamingos * African Reserve's flamingos in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Pinky * Other Central Park Zoo's flamingos Fossas * Baby Fossa * King Fossa * Mary Ann * The Fossas Geckos * DuBois' victims in ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' * Stevie Giraffes * African Reserve's giraffes in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Joe the Witch Doctor * Melman * Melman's mother * Stephen *Timo Gods * Sky Spirits * Volcano Gods Golden Bamboo Lemurs * Clemson * Ted Goldfish * DuBois' first goldfish mentioned in ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' Great White Sharks * The Shark * Lord Shark Harp Seals * Short Fuse Hippos * African Reserve's hippos in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Gloria * Moto Moto Hornets * The Hornets Horses * Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina * Police Horse Indian Elephants * Burt * Darnell * Manu * Maya Indri * Koto * Koto's soldiers * Mountain Lemur Captain * Sage * Zora Jaguars * Gia Japanese Macaques *General Shingen Jiggles *The Jiggles Kangaroos * Joey Koalas * Leonard Llamas *Central Park Zoo's llamas Leopards * Deleted characters from ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' Leopard Seals * Hunter * Enemies in ''Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie'' Lions * African Reserve's lions in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Alex * Alex's ancestors mentioned in ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' * Florrie * Makunga * Teetsi * Zuba Lobsters * Chrome Claw * Blowhole's lobsters Magalasy Giant Rats *Captain Ethan *King Joey *One-Eyed Simon Moles * Enemies in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] Mongoose Lemurs *Dorothy Mountains Gorillas * Bada * Bing Mouse Lemurs * Mort * Mort's deceased wifes * Morticus Khan * Morticus Khan's soldiers Octopuses * Dave * Dave's henchmen * Tentacle * Tentacle's Father Okapi * Okapi Girl Opossums *Central Park's opossums * Ma Ostrichs * African Reserve's ostrichs in ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Shelly * Other Central Park Zoo's ostrichs Otters * Antonio * Marlene Parrots *Minor character in Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Enemies in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] Pigeons *Enemies in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] * Frankie Platypuses * Mia * Parker Poison Dart Frogs *Barry Porcupines * Central Park Zoo's porcupines Polar Bears * Corporal * North Wind's polar bear agents * Ted (bear) Puffins * Hans (puffin) Racoons * Archie Rabbits * Central Park Zoo's rabbits ** Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy * North Wind's rabbit agents Rats * Rat King * Sewer Rats Red Pandas * Central Park Zoo's red pandas mentioned in ''Launchtime'' Red Rhodesian Slashers (Felinus infernus) * Bitsy Reindeers * Santa's reindeers **Cupid **Donner Ring-Tailed Lemurs *Prince Barty * King Julien XII * Uncle King Julien * King Julien the Hygienic * King Julien the Terrible * Princess Julienne * Magic Steve Ring-Tailed Mongooses * Pam Rhinos *African Reserve's rhinos in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Roy Robots *Lemmy (LEM-R) *Mega-Gecko *Robot Zoo Guide *T-Rex Robots in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] Rockhopper Penguins * Buck Rockgut Scorpions * Enemies in ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game) * Fred the Giant Scorpion Sclater's Lemurs *Horst Sea Lions * Stefano Sheeps *Randy Sifakas * Rob Skunks *Central Park Zoo's skunks Snails *Baby Snail *Dale *Great Jingle Jangle Snakeheads *The Snakehead Snow Owls *Eva Spiders *Spider *Enemies in Madagascar (Video Game) Spider Monkeys *The Spider Monkeys *White Widow the Albino Spider Monkey Squirrels *Fred *Golden Squirrel *Granny Squirrel *Red Squirrel Tenrecks *Timo Tigers *Natalia *Vitaly Toucans * Central Park Zoo's toucan * Xixi Turtles * Enemies in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] Unknown species *Karen *Space Squid *Willie *Willie's family Vultures *Enemies in [[Madagascar (Video Game)|''Madagascar (Video Game)]] *Enemies in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game) Walruses * Rhonda Warthogs * Wilbur White-fronted Lemurs *Abner *Becca Wildebeests * Wigman Wildebeest Wolves * Classified * Classified's parents Zebras * Marty * Marty's herd in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Zombies * Hans (lemur) * Mrs. Hans * Hans Jr. * Hansmerelda Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Characters by species